The Phantom of the Opera
by Raydias
Summary: Crossover. The Z Warriors in their own version of The Phantom of the Opera. Prince Vegeta as the Phantom and Bulma Breifs and Christine Daaé.


1.1 Starring:  
  
2 Prince Vegeta as the Phantom  
  
Bulma Briefs as Christine Daaé  
  
Yamcha as Raoul, Vicomte de Changy  
  
Son Chichi as Meg Caríer  
  
Son Goku as Járed Caríer: Meg's father  
  
Piccolo as Firmin  
  
Raditz as André  
  
Riiki (Bardock's mate) as Carlotta  
  
Bardock as Piangi  
  
(Author note: I do not own DBZ or Phantom of the Opera. ** means singing.)  
  
  
  
2.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the day before the performance of "Hannibal" and Vegeta paced back and forth along the catwalk above the stage, as Riiki began to sing…  
  
**"-Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me…-"**  
  
Vegeta reached into his boot, slide out a knife, and began to cut the rope to the backdrop. "Next time I come above ground, someone remind me to bring earplugs," he mumbled while he began to cut the rope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**"-When you find, that once again, you long to take your heart…** Ahhhhhh!" screamed Riki as the backdrop came crashing to the ground just inches from her side.  
  
Bardock jumped down from the life-sized elephant and rushed toward his wife, arms spread to embrace her. "Riiki?! Riiki, are you alright my darling? You idiots!" he screamed at the stagehands.  
  
Chichi looked up just to see a shadow disappear. "He's there," she said fearfully. "The Phantom of the Opera! He is with us, it's the ghost!"  
  
"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" echoed the other dancers.  
  
The new managers, Piccolo and Raditz, stormed onto the stage. "Good heavens women! Will you show a little courtesy?" Piccolo yelled at Chichi.  
  
"Mademoiselle, please!" Said Raditz glaring at Chichi. He turned and headed over to where Bardock held the sobbing Riki, and apologized. "These things do happen from time to time."  
  
She glared at him with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Yeah! These things do happen!" she snapped. "Well, until you stop these things from happening, I will not return!"  
  
"Come Riiki," Bardock said gently. "Let's go home." As he led his still sobbing wife off the stage, he whispered under his breath, "Amateurs!"  
  
Raditz rubbed his temples and shook his head. "She'll be back."  
  
"You think so?" said Goku approaching the managers. Goku was the dancing instructor for the company. He had been with them since his daughter, Chichi, had been a child. Goku was a kind and gentle person; but when it comes to dancing, he became very strict. "Oh, before I forget," he dug through his pockets and took out a piece of paper. "I have a message for you from the Opera Ghost."  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Piccolo throwing up his hands. "You're all obsessed with this ghost person!"  
  
Goku shrugged. "He merely welcomes you to his Opera House, and commands you to continue to leave Box Five for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."  
  
"Excuse me. His salary?"  
  
"Well, the old manager paid him…let's see…" Goku started to count on his fingers. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers. "Ah. I believe it was about twenty thousand dollars a month. Maybe you can afford more with the Vicomte de Changy as your patron."  
  
"I had hoped to announce that myself," said Raditz.  
  
"Sorry. Will he be at the performance tonight?" asked Goku.  
  
Raditz nodded and turned to the conductor. "Who is Riiki's understudy?"  
  
"She doesn't have one," said the conductor shaking his head. "This production is brand new."  
  
Chichi, who had been listening to their conversation, walked up. "Bulma Briefs could sing it sir. She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."  
  
Raditz turned to Bulma as she quietly approached the managers. "Ah. From who?"  
  
"I…I don't know sir." ~They wouldn't believe me anyway. Heck, I don't even exactly know who my teacher is, except that it's a voice in my dreams. I think.~  
  
Piccolo threw up his hands. "You don't know?!" he exclaimed. He sat heavily on a chair and cocked his head at his partner. "Can you believe it, Raditz? A full house, and we have to cancel!"  
  
As Bulma turned to leave, blushing from embaressment, Goku grabbed her by the shoulders, and twirled her around to face the mangers. "Come on monsieurs." Goku looked at them with his big puppy eyes. "Let her sing for you. I hear she is very good."  
  
Since it was hard to say no to Goku, Piccolo nodded and gestured to the conductor to begin playing. "Is two bars efficient, Madame?" Bulma nodded and took a deep breath as the music began. ~Here goes nothing.~  
  
**-Think of me,  
  
think of me fondly,  
  
when we've said goodbye.  
  
Remember me, once in a while,  
  
please promise me you'll try.  
  
When you find,  
  
that, once again you long  
  
to take your heart back and be free-  
  
if you ever find a moment,  
  
spare a thought for me!**  
  
That night, in the performance, "Hannibal"; Bulma sang in full costume.  
  
**You never said,  
  
our love was evergreen,  
  
or as unchanging as the sea-  
  
but if you can still remember,  
  
stop and think me.  
  
Think of all the things  
  
we've shared and seen-  
  
don't think about the things,  
  
which might have been.  
  
Think of me,  
  
think of me waking,  
  
silent and resigned.  
  
Imagine me, trying too hard,  
  
to put you from my mind.  
  
Recall those days,  
  
look back on all those times,  
  
think of the things we'll never do-  
  
there will never be a day,  
  
when I won't think of you!-**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the manager's box, Yamcha raised his opera glasses so he could get a better look a Bulma. **"Can it be? Can it be Bulma?"** He smiled. **"What a change! You're really not a bit, the gawkish girl that once you were."** Yamcha lowered his opera glasses and leaned back in the velvet chair. **"She may not remember me. But I remember her…"**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**-We never said,  
  
our love was evergreen,  
  
or as unchanging as the sea-  
  
but please promise me that sometimes,  
  
you will think of me!-**  
  
The audience stood and applauded wildly. ~Whoa. I actually did it! I atually did it! ~ Bulma smiled as the curtain closed; and the dancers and chorus members ran over to her to congradulate and hand her a bunch of flowers. "You were great!" said Goku approaching Bulma.  
  
"Thank you Monsieur Goku," she replied. He nodded and turned stiffly to the dancers.  
  
"And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here – we rehearse. Now!" Bulma chuckled and headed down one of the dimly lit corridors to her dressing room. ~I need some rest! I never knew singing could make you so tired!~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta smiled with pleasure as he watched the audience stand and applaud. "She did better than I thought!" As he turned to leave, he overheard Yamcha and the managers talking.  
  
"Excuse me, Monsieurs? Could you tell me where Bulma Briefs' dressing room is?"  
  
"Of course, monsieur, right this way." The managers led the way down the corridor.  
  
Vegeta watched as they left. ~Now what's he doing? And what does he want with Bulma?~ He ran ahead, took a shortcut through the rafters, and beat the three men to Bulma's dressing room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Bulma reached her dressing room, a strange voice came out of nowhere. **"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."** ~What the…?~  
  
Just when she was about to enter the room, Chichi turned a corner and ran up to her. "Bulma!" She said trying to catch her breath. "You were great! Please, you must tell me. Who is your teacher?"  
  
Bulma smiled and opened the big oak door. " Uh…he's not…exactly…a teacher."  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly a teacher?" asked Chichi as they both entered the room.  
  
Bulma sat down on her navy, blue bed. "Well, **Father once spoke of an angel; I used to dream, he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him; and I know he's here!"** Chichi watched as Bulma's voice became more trance-like. **"Here in this room he calls me softly; somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know, he's always with me; he, the unseen genius!"**  
  
Chichi walked over and put her hand on Bulma's shoulder. **"Bulma you must have been dreaming; stories like this can't come true! Bulma you're talking in riddles; and it's not like you!"**  
  
As if she didn't hear her, Bulma stood up and sang like she was talking to someone. **"Angel of music! Guide and gaurdian! Grant to me your glory!"** Chichi joined in. **"Angel of music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange Angel!"**  
  
Bulma turned to her friend with fear in her eyes. **"He's with me even now…"**  
  
**"Your hands are cold,"** said Chichi taking Bulma's hands.  
  
**"All around me…"**  
  
**"Your face, Bulma, it's white…"**  
  
**"It frightens me."**  
  
**"Don't be frightened."** As the two embraced, Goku swung open the the door.  
  
"Chichi! Are you a dancer? Then come and practice!" He turned to Bulma and gave her a note. "I was asked to give you this." When Goku left, Bulma opened the note.  
  
"Dear Bulma,  
  
Dinner? 7pm? Wear your red scarf."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Piccolo, as he, Raditz and Yamcha made their way down the velvet lined corridor. "Not a single refund!"  
  
"Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte," said Radtiz when they approched Bulma's dressing room.  
  
"Thank you gentelmen." Yamcha took a bottle of champane from Piccolo. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for this visit." Piccolo and Raditz nodded, and left him standing at the door. ~I hope she remembers.~ Yamcha said quietly to himself. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair, knocked and entered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma turned when the door opened and a man walked in. "Bulma," said the stranger smiling. "Where is your red scarf! Don't tell me you lost it again."  
  
She looked at him, and cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me?" ~Who the heck is this guy?~ Bulma was just about to shove him out the door when she noticed a scar on his left cheek and over his right eye. ~Wait a minute, I'd know those scars from anywhere. Can it be? Yamcha?~  
  
"I was only 16 and chilled to the bone."  
  
"That's because you went diving into the snowbank to retrive it for me. Oh, Yamcha it is you!" Bulma stood up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You were the one who sent me that note weren't you!" ~Is it just me, or did he get a face lift?~  
  
He nodded. "And to celebrate our comming together, we shall go to supper."  
  
Bulma's smile faded. "Yamcha…"  
  
"I know this great place just outside of town…"  
  
"YAMCHA!"  
  
He took her gently by the shoulders. "What? What is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't. The Angel of music is very strict."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Bulma sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. After a few moments, she looked up at Yamcha. "The Angel of music. On his deathbed, father told me that when he went to heaven, he would send me the Angel of music. And Yamcha, he has visited me!"  
  
"I'm sure he has. Now I must get my hat." With that, Yamcha hurried out the door. Bulma sighed and sat down back on the bed. ~I wish he'd listen. If I go with him, I'm sure I'd have a good time, but the angel of music would be soooo angry at me.~ She grabbed a flower out of her vase, and picked the petels one at a time. ~ Go, not go. Go, not go….~  
  
Moments later a voice filled the room. **"Insolent boy!"** It thundered. **"This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!"**  
  
"Angel?" Bulma jerked her head up. ~Great, he's angry at me, and I didn't do anything!~  
  
**"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!"**  
  
**"Angel I hear you; speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me; enter at last, master!"**  
  
**"Flattering child, you shall know me! See why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror; I am there, inside!"**  
  
Bulma turned to the mirror to find the figure of the phantom, surrounded by a bright, white, light. **"Angel of music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of music! Hide no longer! Come to me strange angle!"**  
  
**"I am your angel. Come to me: Angel of music!"** Bulma took a deep breath and slowly headed toward the mirror. ~I hope I know what I'm doing.~ When she was close enough, the mirror gave way and the phantom's cold hands grabbed her small wrist firmly, but not feircely. **"I am your angle. Come to me: Angel of music!"** Just as the mirror closed behind the phantom and Bulma, the dressing room door swung open, and Yamcha burst into the room; finding it to be empty.  
  
"No! Bulma!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…………. 


End file.
